Dominion Marine Corps
Terran Dominion |strength= |capital=Korhal IV |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Sons of Korhal, Confederate Marine Corps, others |established=March 2500 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Dominion Marine Corps'Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (art), Matt Dalton (i). "Newsworthy." In ''StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. is a branch of the armed forces of the Terran Dominion. Somewhat akin to the Squadrons of the Terran Confederacy, the DMC appears to function somewhat independently from the space-based Dominion Armada, its officers having control over their own ships. Its logo is referred to as the "Golden Eagle",StarCraft II Terran Jacket, J!NX. Accessed on 2014-01-20 and the bald eagle has also been used in DMC heraldry. The primary color of marine armor is red. History The Dominion Marine Corps absorbed elements of the Confederate Marine Corps during the transition from the Confederacy to the Dominion.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Compared to its predecessor, the Dominion force has a lower percentage of neurally resocialized individuals.StarCraft II Marine. Accessed on 2007-12-04 The Corps saw action during the Brood War. In the opening phase it and the rest of the armed forces were unable to check the advance of the United Earth Directorate fleet. With the aid of Raynor's Raiders, Fenix's protoss forces and Infested Kerrigan's zerg the Corps would return to liberate Korhal, only to fall victim to Kerrigan's betrayal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998 The Corps was reinforced by "a collection of special interest groups" for a final push against the zerg at Char. The operation was unsuccessful and marked the end of the war.Arcturus Mengsk:' "I called in a few favors. Made a few concessions. You'd be surprised to see how many special interest groups in this sector want to see you dead." ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998 After the Brood War, the corps carried out tasks ranging from delivering supplies to patrolling colonies for potential enemies. A DMC force was responsible for the depopulation of Candore Colony, which had been harboring a group of insurgents. It also engaged the protoss and zerg on Artika.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Elements of the Dominion Marine Corps are also present at Mar Sara, acting as security for the Kel-Morian Combine mining camps as well as fighting the zerg who invaded the planet at the same time.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. By 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Corps had once again become a viable force, performing services throughout the Dominion.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. This included countering the insurgency of Project Shadowblade.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. In 2504, with the onset of the Second Great War, the marines helped hold the line against the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War!: UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. Eventually, alongside the Dominion Fleet, the Corps partook in an invasion of Char. Despite taking heavy casualties,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. the Dominion emerged victorious in the end.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. The war itself ended with the death of Arcturus Mengsk however.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Known Units *Nova Squadron *Omega Squadron *Rho Squadron *4th Marine Division **Torch Seven *19th Marine Division *22nd Marine Division *128th Platoon *Zeta Squad Known Members Commissioned Officers *Colonel Jackson Hauler *Major Tom Hawkins *Major Esmerelda Ndoci *Major Spaulding *Captain Bock *Captain Rourke *Captain Veers *Captain Vincent *Tactical Officer Harvey *Lieutenant Haggs *Lieutenant Travis Orran *Lieutenant Chet Ward Non-Commissioned Officers *First Sergeant Gui Montag *Sergeant Walden Briggs *Sergeant Norwood Doakes *Sergeant Hammond *Sergeant Mack *Sergeant Robert Maury *Sergeant McGillion *Corporal Blodgett *Corporal Brody *Corporal Deaton *Corporal Flanigan *Corporal Jenkins *Corporal Mitchell Non-NCOs *Private First Class Geoff Shane *Private Maren Ayers *Private Braden *Private Bobbie *Private Carver *Private Cat *Private Delme *Private Evans *Private Gabriel *Private Godard (Nova Squadron member) *Private Godard (Zeta Squad member) *Private Hughes *Private Jin-ho Lim *Private Mel *Private O'Neill *Private Slug *Private Tae *Private *Private Torrent *Private Townsend *Private Yo-hown Unknown/Other *"8-ball" *Chavez *Chen *Haddawy *Hazmi *Irmcher *Jenkins *Jouvert *Doctor Karl Lee *Listor *Marine 4L *Milner *Morrison *Paolilli *Piett *Rivera *Bill S. *Doctor Shaw *Singh *Smith *Erik Snabb *Twohy *"Wolf" }} References Category:Dominion Armed Forces